My Name Is Leon Fanfiction
by Koert
Summary: This is a fanfiction, which is placed after the final chapter as a new final chapter.


It is the morning after the royal wedding, Leon is still full of all the sweets and chocolate he ate yesterday. He thinks about what the priest said during the wedding, 'A true love knows no boundaries'. Then Loan about his mum, and Tuffy, who looks like his dad. 'Come here my love', says Maureen, 'You were very sweet yesterday'. She hands a cookie to Leon. They sit down at the table. Then Leon sees Maureen pick of a tear. 'What is wrong?' Lean asks. 'I feel so sorry for you, I know you miss you mom, Jake your old school and your old friends.'  
'Why can't I go back then?'  
'It is difficult but'  
'Everyone says it is difficult, just tell why it is difficult'  
'Look, Leon, I understand that you are angry, but your mom can't take care of you'  
Maureen strikes Leon over his head, Leon doesn't move. He misses when he used to strike over Jake's face. How he would relax when he laid on Leon's legs. How his mom would fall asleep if she tried to put Jake to sleep. How he woke up every morning and saw Jake. But those times are gone and now he lives with Sylvia and Maureen, far away from his brother, far away from his mother.

Maureen sights and stands up and walks to the kitchen, just as Leon thinks she will turn around the corner and he will be alone, she turn around.  
'Let me know if can help you somehow, anytime'  
She looks at Leon with her no-nonsense face.  
Leon nods.  
'Good'  
Leon grabs his, with soda filled, map. He looks at it and then throws it away. He asks Maureen if he may go outside.  
'Just half an hour, dinner is almost ready'

Leon grabs his bike and goes as quick as he can to the store, he buys a map from his last money. He lost the rest of his cash by paying off the toilet seat he broke. He plans a route to Dovedale, to his little brother. As he comes home he asks Maureen to come to his room, he doesn't want to ask something, she always starts talking about some stupid hair shampoo commercial.  
'May I visit Jake?'  
Maureen is overwhelmed by the question.  
'I know where he lives, I can go on my bike. I just want to know if he still knows me' Leon knows that Jake will always remember him.  
'But Leon, sweetheart, he lives all the way across the town, and. But before Maureen can finish her sentence Leon interrupts her.  
'But yesterday at the television, during the royal wedding they said a true love knows no boundaries'  
Maureen sights.  
'I think you are right, tomorrow I take you with me in my car. And we are going to visit your brother'.  
Maureen smiles at Leon, and Leon smiles back.

The next morning Loan wakes before it is even light outside, he tries to sleep, but he is to excited too sleep again. He hears nothing, so Maureen and Sylvia are still sleeping. He thinks about what he will say when he sees Jake. He doesn't know if he even wants to say something, or should he just start playing with Jake. Leon thinks for half an hour, then he hears Sylvia make a cup of coffee. Leon decides to wait until Maureen is awake.

After breakfast, which was indeed fast, Leon drags Maureen to the car, he can't wait any longer.  
'Relax sweetheart', says Maureen.  
'Jake is still there if come two minutes later'  
But Maureen knows that Leon can't wait, so she starts the car and drives away.  
'Are you excited?'  
Leon looks at Maureen as if he sees fire burn, of course, he his. Maureen laughs.  
'Of course, you are sweetheart'  
'What house does he have?', asks Leon.  
'I don't know, I think a big one'  
'Does Jake have a big room?  
'I think so'  
'What color is his room?'  
'I don't know, I know just as much as you know about Jake. I think we will find out once we get there.'  
Leon agrees, he looks out of the window. He looks at the raindrops, he pretends like they are racing. Just like he used to when he lived with his mum. The right one is Jake, and the left one is he self. Jake has a head start, but then stops again. Leon catches up, but Jake's drop goes off again and is the first drop to reach the bottom of the window.

When they finally arrive Leon wants to jump out of the car.  
'Don't jump out of the car before we have stopped', says Maureen.  
'Sorry'  
'And which house did you want to rush into?'  
'That big white house over there'  
He knots at a white house which is just ahead of them, they are standing in front of the driveway. The driveway is secured with a remote fence, it is a luxurious black fence with beautiful curly heads at the end of the rods. The driveway leads under some high trees to the parking place in front of the house. The windows in the house a big and Leon can easily see through them.  
Then Maureen grabs her phone and calls a number, then Leon hears someone on the other end of the line say: 'Hello with the Social association how may I help you?'  
'I would like to speak to the parents of Jake', Maureen replays.  
'One moment please'  
Then it is silent for a minute, then Maureen asks if the person on the other side of the line wants to come out.

They sit silently in the car for about five minutes, but it feels like an eternity for Leon. Finally, he sees someone walking outside, holding a baby in his arms. He knows it is Jake, the gate opens and Leon sprints outside. He can only think of one thing at that moment, will Jake still know him. The man walks slow, but Leon sprints as fast as he can. He sees that the baby has grown bigger, maybe Jake can walk. The man puts Jake down, and Jake starts walking. At first Jake walks slow, but at the moment he realizes Leon is there, he starts running. Or at least he tries, he falls on the ground. Leon runs to Jake and picks him up, Jake still knows him, Jake still loves him, Jake still needs him. He whispers to Jake: 'Jake you have to promise me one thing'. Jake looks like he understands him. Then Leon continues talking, 'If you ever think it is too late, just remember, a true love knows no boundaries'.


End file.
